Resources
In Mass Effect: Andromeda, the inventory resources tab consists of five main categories. All six resources types in the resource category do not count towards the Inventory item limit. Minerals Raw minerals are the most common materials used in research and development. They can be discovered in space, purchased from merchants, or even picked up on foot in small amounts, but the best way to acquire minerals is with the Nomad's mining system. When exploring a planet, establish forward stations to detect major mineral deposits. Acquisition ;Merchants All minerals can be acquired by purchasing from certain merchants. Increasing the maximum purchasable amount of materials is possible by unlocking the Commerce cryo pod perk Supply Lines. ;Probes When exploring a star system or celestial objects via the galaxy map, Dr. Suvi Anwar may alert Ryder to an anomaly. Locating and probing the anomaly may yield some minerals or salvage although it does not return as much minerals compared to mining. See Tempest Scanning Rewards for details. ;Mining While mining minerals from a vehicle is not new to the Mass Effect series, the method differs in Mass Effect: Andromeda. *While exploring a planet, Ryder can establish a Forward Station marked as and basic mining zones indicated as are then revealed on the map. *If the ND1 Nomad is within a mining zone, SAM will notify Ryder that the area can be mined for resources. **Toggle open the Nomad's mining computer display and drive around the mining zone until one or more of the mineral column signal increases. **Drive around a bit more to make sure the signal is as strong as it's going to get, then deploy a mining drone. *The drone will mine in a radius outlined by an orange line; Ryder can no longer find any resources within this perimeter. *All minerals gathered will be transferred to Ryder's inventory immediately. *When almost all minerals have been mined in the area, the SAM and the mining display will indicate that the zone is depleted. *Additional enhanced and rare mining zones can be revealed if the Science cryo pod perks Expanded Field Analysis and Expanded Field Analysis II are unlocked. ;On Foot Ryder will also locate mineral nodes while completing missions by foot on the planet surface. Most nodes will only require direct interaction but occasionally SAM will advise Ryder of an 'unknown mineral'. This mineral could be something not encountered before, or it could be a special request by an NPC. Use the scanner to scan the node. Containers also might have minerals. ;Deconstruction Ryder can acquire minerals by deconstructing (breaking down) weapons and armor obtained through combat, exploration, or purchase. The minerals used to craft an item are what will be returned during deconstruction but at a reduced amount. *Deconstruction is a very effective strategy for to obtain hard-to-find and/or expensive minerals. Certain resources (Vanadium for example) can actually be acquired for fewer credits after deconstruction than by purchasing the mineral itself. Tech Materials Technological materials are found are found among the various sapient species of Andromeda. Tech materials are “species”-specific base materials that are used in crafting items. An item’s technological origin (Milky Way , Heleus , or Remnant ) can be a good indicator of the base materials that may be used in the crafting of the item. Acquisition ;Merchants Tech materials can be acquired by purchasing from certain merchants. Ryder can increase the maximum purchasable amount of materials by unlocking the Commerce cryo pod perk Supply Lines. ;On Foot Tech materials are acquired from fallen enemies. Tech materials can also be found in containers while exploring on foot. ;Deconstruction Ryder can acquire tech materials by deconstructing (breaking down) weapons and armor obtained through combat, exploration, or purchase. The materials used to craft an item are what will be returned during deconstruction but at a reduced amount. *Deconstruction is a very effective strategy to obtain hard-to-find and/or expensive materials. Bio Materials Biological materials are most commonly acquired by hunting the native wildlife of Heleus. Some may be sold by merchants as well. Acquisition ;Merchants Bio materials can be acquired by purchasing from certain merchants. Ryder can increase the maximum purchasable amount of materials by unlocking the Commerce cryo pod perk Supply Lines. Remnant Core can't be purchased and can only be found. ;On Foot Bio materials are anatomical parts of animal wildlife native to the Heleus Cluster. Bio materials can also be found in containers while exploring on foot. ;Deconstruction Ryder can acquire bio materials by deconstructing (breaking down) weapons and armor obtained through combat, exploration, or purchase. The materials used to craft an item are what will be returned during deconstruction but at a reduced amount. *Deconstruction is a very effective strategy to obtain hard-to-find and/or expensive materials. Salvage These items have no practical use for Ryder in the field, but can be sold to merchants for a tidy profit. *Different salvage items differ in value; the higher the value, the more credits gained for selling it. *Deconstructing salvage destroys the item and does NOT give resources. As resources do not count towards the item inventory limit, it is better to save them for sale. *Commerce cryo pod perks Grey Market Connections and Grey Market Connections II increase the amount of credits salvage items can be sold for. Salvage items sell for a premium on Elaaden: *Annea at The Paradise pays twice the base credit worth of a salvage item. *The Blood Threshers Manager and Team Ryncol Manager at the New Tuchanka fighting pit pay five times the base credit worth of a salvage item. The best strategy is to sell salvage items to the fighting pit managers as they pay more for salvage than anyone else (even with the previously mentioned Commerce cryo pod perks at a different merchant). Augmentations Augmentations are special optional components which can be added into an blueprint when developing an item to customize it. They can grant various bonuses to an item or even change its basic functionality. Special Items These are items critical to one or more of your missions. They cannot be sold or destroyed. Special items can be purchased from merchants. Resources For Development The total required amount for each resource listed is the amount of that resource to develop one copy of every Rank for all of the items listed. Refer to each individual resource page for details on the specific items that can be crafted and the amounts of that specific resource required. Resource Scanning Rewards Tempest Scanning Rewards}} Category:Resources Category:Gameplay Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda